


Harry possesses girls

by chielmeiberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chielmeiberg/pseuds/chielmeiberg
Summary: Harry possesses a few girls





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have an account at FF.net with the story, so if you want quicker updates go towards there

Chapter 1: Prologue  
A story where Harry Potter possesses a few girls. With possess I mean that he can feel, hear, smell, taste and watch through the bodies of the ladies he possesses. He can control them either. Also does he control his normal body the same as always.

'One of the girls speaking to Harry in his mind'

Someone thinking

'Normal talking'

Another language

Chapter 1

Harry wakes up in his bedroom at Privet Drive number 4 on the 31st day of the ninth month at exactly 7 o'clock in the morning. It's the day before the new school year starts. Harry is going to begin on his fifth year and hopes for a year without visits to Madame Pomfrey, even though he loves her like a mother. But seriously! He is spending WAY too much time in the hospital wing. He get to see his classmates again and meet his best friends again. Also, Harry is trying to get some girls notice him for his looks instead of his fame. There are some pretty girls in Hogwars. You have Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, with her large chest, you have Daphne Greengrass from Slyterin, with her nice platinum blonde hair and Katie Bell from Griffendor, with her large rear. He is just missing something right now, He doesn't know how he is going to leave from here, because Dumbledore saw it fit to just let him starve this summer without contact to one of his friends. Hedwig also didn't came back after he send her to Ron, so he guessed that she is still that moment there was a large, resounding crack heard across Privet Drive. When Harry looks out of the window he saw someone he was VERY VERY VERY angry with. Guess who?

Right, Dumbledore. He still didn't forgive the man for withholding the propercy about him which he gave him at the end of last school year. Harry thinks that Dumbledore deserved the blown office, seeing as then Dumbledore has something else to do but playing with his emotions and guilt about Sirius. Sirius... He would have wanted me to make a big party and find lots and lots of girls... thought Harry.

Time skip

A little before 10 AM

1 September 1996

Kings Cross Station

The platform between track 9 and 10

Harry has the a-ma-zing idea to go there on his own with the help of the Knight Bus. He is SO nauseous, he has to throw up. Lucky there are toilets nearby, so he runs there with his hand before his mouth. As he is done throwing up and got to platform 9 3/4, he saw someone who he was fantasizing about a few weeks ago, namely Susan Bones with her aunt saying goodbye. As he regonised her from the DA What a stupid name, Dumbledore's army. Many we should change it to Defence Association. He greeted her and then asked if she would like to sit with him in a compartment. When she said yes and goes in with him, she suddenly kissed him full on the lips. If Harry and Susan looked around them they could have seen the amazing bright red-green aura surrounding them, but alas, they did not. While this all happened Harry and Susan were happily kissing, now with their mouths slightly open and really enjoying it. But, all good things must come to an end. When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw Susan, but also himself through Susan's eyes. When he realized that he could move his body as well as her body, he wonders where Susan actually is. When he thought that, he heard her voice in his head. She said 'Harry? What happened? Why can't I move my own body anymore?' Harry thought (once he figured out how to do it) to her 'I don't know, but I can feel everything you feel too. I can also see through your eyes and a girls' body feels really weird with your ... eummm thingies.' While they were having a conversation and Harry (as Susan) picks himself off the ground and sit on the bench Susan's girlfriend is searching the train for Susan.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Who do you guess is Susan's girlfriend? The one who gets it right will get a shoutout in the next chapter in the A/N


	2. Meeting Susan’s girlfriend

Chapter 2: Meeting her girlfriend  
A/N: Hello again, thank you for all the follows and reviews! I really apprechate it! The winner of the question from last chapter is: insert name. Enjoy your shoutout! Now, lets go on with the story

Meeting her girlfriend

Harry didn't goes up with his own body because he as Susan get his Invisibility Cloak and lays it over his own body. What he sees then is the inside of Susan's skirt, and she isn't even wearing knickers! He could see straight up in the privates of her or him now? and asks Susan about it. Susan says 'I don't wear knickers because I and my girlfriend have some sex on the train because at school we are in different houses.' Harry then asks 'Who is your girlfriend then?' When Susan wants to answer de door of the compartment opens and there stands no one else then Daphne Greengrass, girlfriend of Susan Bones (says Susan in Harry's head) and so-called Ice Queen of Slytherin. When she enters she said 'Hey Susan, don't you have a nice greeting for me?' with a wink. Harry was panicking and Susan told him that he is supposed to kiss her like she did to him a few minutes before. When Harry did that he could also control Daphne's body, and he sees that she is also not wearing any knickers. When he as Susan goes finger Daphne's body and as Daphne Susan's body he feels tingly all over his body's. When he stops for a moment he heard two voices in his head gasp for breath and they said at the same moment 'WOW! You do know how to use that finger!' When he heard the voice of Daphne said that too he said 'Daphne? You are also in my head? Can you hear Susan too?' When Daphne replied 'Yes, I am here, wherever here is, and I can hear Susan.' At that moment Harry goes on with fingering the other girl and enjoys the feeling of the tingling and the warm cum in their privates.

Time skip

Somewhere around dinner time

1 September 1996

Hogwarts

Great Hall

When he learns how to walk with boobs and with the sway in the hips with multiple bodies, he goes into the Great Hall and almost with all three body's to the Griffindor table, but, thanks to Susan and Daphne, steers Susan to the Hufflepuff table and Daphne to the Slytherin table. He also makes sure they are sitting where they're supposed to sit and talk with those they are supposed to talk. So Harry gets to talk with Hannah about boys and specially himself, and at the same time with Tracey about who are Death Eaters and who aren't and, also at the same time, with Neville Longbottom about which girl the best looking is in their year.

A/N: Feels good to end the chapter here. Who should I add to the people of the possessed by Harry from Ravenclaw? Review or PM! I am trying to update at least once a week, but I forgot last week so I will try to make two this week.

Thanks for reading

~Chiel


	3. Enjoying IT from both sides

Chapter 3: Enjoying IT from both sides  
A/N: Well, here is the other chapter from this week. I have a poll on my profile, please fill it in.

On to the story

Enjoying IT from both sides

When the Welcoming Feast was over, and everybody got to the dormitories (again Harry made almost an error) Harry got to the horror of showering and changing clothes as a girl in a girls dormitory. With other girls! But it feels really nice to twist the nipples of the ladies breasts Harry thought. And Susan's breasts are LARGE! She must have an undetectable extension charm in her robes or something, because it doesn't show in the school robes 'Yep, I do have an undetectable extention charm in my robes, so the boys won't stare that much' Susan said. Harry really freaks out when he noticed that Susan has fairy wings on her back, invisible to all but herself and her family and even then, when she doesn't use them (almost always) they stay as little tattoos on her back. When he asks for an explanation Susan said 'My mother was a half-fairy so I am a quarter fairy, which means that I only got the ability to fly, the huge breasts and the ability to become two inches tall.' 'Ohw... that explains a lot. How do you become so small? I wanna try that.' 'Believe me, the world is tall then. And the pussy from Daphne looks real nice from the inside!' 'How do I do that?! I wanna try to fly to Daphne or myself!' 'Ok, listen good. You imagine yourself (me) as two inches with wings which stick from mid back and are as long as your whole two inch body. If you have done that you push the fairy magic into the image and you will change. I must warn you, your clothes will not shrink with you.' 'I did it! With my own body, with your body Susan and also with Daphne's body! I'm trying to fly to a broom cupboard where we can have some sex.' Daphne broke in at that moment and said 'Grmbl... Boys and sex. You give them two beautiful ladies and all they think about is sex and some rare magical powers.' Harry replied shameful 'Ok I'm sorry, if you don't want to I'll fly back and try to change back.' Susan then almost screams in their heads 'WHAT! YOU CAN FLY TOO? WITH FAIRY WINGS? THAT'S, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?' 'I did just use the fairy magic of you to change us all?' 'But but but, my fairy magic isn't strong enough to change three times back, I could maybe just get two times small and large again, and now you've given yourself and Daphne wings too? That's too much energy used, now you can only change back AFTER we have all slept. And how are you going to explain that you and Daphne are so small? The girls in my dorm know about that, and the fact that I sometimes sleep in my small form. But you have never let any fairy magic show as far as I know. So Harry. How are you going to solve this?' 'Eummm... Wake up before everyone else? And then make at least a Daphne and me large again? And then sleep some more and make you large?' 'Or you just find out if you have fairy magic too, and also in Daphne's body' 'Allright, but now first that sex. I really wanna enjoying IT from both sides at the same time.' With that Harry flew to a broom cupboard somewhere between Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

Time skip

A few minutes later

In the night between 1 and 2 September

Hogwarts

Broom cupboard

So, after the first flight without a broom Harry lands all three persons safe and sound on a bucket which was standing upside down and then Harry was fucking Susan's body, while Susan's body was fingering Daphne's body and Daphne's body was snogging Harry himself. They switched after a few minutes and kept going till early in the morning when they fell asleep still naked and 2 inches long with fairy wings. When Harry woke up he blinks a few times and, seeing the naked girls which he controls on top of him with his penis still in Daphne's pussy and willed them to fly back to their respectively dorms.

Time skip

5.30 AM

2 September 1996

Hogwarts

Griffindor sixth year boys dormitory

When Harry wakes up in his own bed he is still a tiny fairy and tries to change back with his own body and Daphne's body. It works! Harry and Harry as Daphne goes to sleep again and Susan and Daphne spoke some to each other while Harry was asleep. Some thing they spoke about is this: Susan said 'When is your period? Mine will be in a day, so I wish Harry good luck with that *giggles*' '*Also giggles* I have mine on the same day *just full out laughter*' 'Well, lets let Harry sleep and make sure we are awake either so he doesn't do such stupid things like last evening.' 'Hmmmm... You have a point there. Boys are so stupid. Even when the boy in question controls the bodies of two girls *giggles*' With that their conversation is over and they also go sleeping.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. For ideas of who to add review or PM please. Thank you!


End file.
